pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo Amanogawa
|name = |katakana = 天ノ川苺 |romaji = Amanogawa Ichigo |age = 27 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Chicago, America (formerly) Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Teacher |song sang = Happy Darling |brand = Rap from Symphonata! |manager = Luna |birthday = May 14th |Zodiac = Taurus |seiyuu = Yamamura Hibiku (Jpn) Anna Cummer (Eng) |type = Bright |imagecolor = (#f3359a) }} Amanogawa Ichigo (天の川苺) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is an English teacher in Nagareboshi Academy. She is voiced by Yamamura Hibiku (山村響) in Japanese and Anna Cummer in English. She is a member of the unit Prism Force and is it's secondary leader. Biography Ichigo is not your typical teacher. She likes to live up the moment and never misses a chance on when she can have fun, especially with her friends. Her tactics may be quite bizarre for others but her fellow Symphonata idols know her deep down that there is more to her than that... Character Description History and Background When she was young, Ichigo lived in Chicago, America. She was the exact opposite of her present self—quiet, shy and meticulous. She doesn't have manny friends until she became friends with Jessica Ortiz. When Jessica invited her to visit an amusement park, she agreed but was nervous since this was her first time going there. After riding the rides, she was able to open her bud and became the Ichigo everyone knew today—loud, friendly and extreme. Jessica, however, left unexpectedly and Ichigo became apathetic and sad. Later, she went to Japan to give company to her sister, Zakuro Amanogawa, who is a talented fashion designer. She applied to become a teacher in Nagareboshi Academy to earn money and became one of the first idols in Symphonata Productions. Appearance Ichigo has purple eyes and wears pink glasses without a top frame. Her long, dark brown hair is worn in low, thick twin-tails held by ornaments to match that on her head. Her bangs are straight cut and split. Personality Ichigo is a bubbly, loud and talkative person who is not afraid to try new things. She is always ready for an adventure and encourages her fellow idols to live at the monent. However, she knows how to "sense the mood" and knows when someone is feeling happy or sad. She ends her sentences with ~satsu. Hobbies and Skills Ichigo, growing up in America, knows how to speak English. She likes to do extreme and usually hazardous activities during her free time or when not making lesson plans. Etymology Amanogawa: Ama (天) means heaven, no (の) is just a word part that can mean "of the" and gawa (川) means river. It can also mean milky way. Ichigo: Ichigo (苺) means strawberry, a sweet soft red fruit with a seed-studded surface. Relationships Sumire Hanasaki Sumire is Ichigo's best friend. Sumire can keep up with Ichigo most of the time and are often paired by Usagi or President for idolwork. They share a leader-assistant relationships as Sumire is the leader of Prism Force and Ichigo is second in charge. They are also members of another project, Project Hoshizaki, together. Nozomi Asahina Ichigo and Nozomi are exact opposites in terms of personality. Nozomi would tend to stop Ichigo from performing any stunts and always reminds her to be careful. Ichigo, on the other hand, pushes him to give her activities a try or to have fun. Statistics Lives *Ichigo's Debut Live (October 25, 2015) *Ichigo's Strawberry Juice Live (November 14, 2015) *Mana and Ichigo: Birthday Live! (May 13, 2017) (w Mana) Significant Coords *Sweet Heartful Coord *Super Cyalume Ichigo Coord *Prism Force Fuchsia Coord Making Dramas *Lovely Prism Collection Quotes *''Go・Go! Ichi・GO!! **Call and response Trivia *In Perteleme, Ichigo was revised into Bromine, who gained her energetic and carefree personality. Her relationship with Nozomi (who was revised into Fluorine) and Bromine's relationship with Fluorine are pretty similar, sans the fact that the latter have mutual feelings for each other. *Ichigo's appearance and surname are based on Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Her personality and character are loosely based on Kiki Ajimi from PriPara. *Ichigo shares the same birthday as Cynthia from Fire Emblem Awakening. Gallery Official Art= IchigoNew.png Third_Show!.png SumiIchiMikaKaNe.png Ichigo - Pink Candy Coord.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Ichigo_introducing_herself_(E03).png|Ichigo introducing herself Category:Idols Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Ciao Music Members Category:Academy Staff Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Female Category:Prism Force Category:Divine Idols Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Bright Idol Category:Symphonata Bright Idol Category:Members of Prism Force